plants_vs_zombies_2_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caulipower
ID: Rp75,000 |flavor text = Caulipower's eyes spin with distress. He's just thought of a really great ending for his novel, but he's afraid his cousin won't understand it.}} Caulipower is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, tied to the 2017 Luck O' the Zombie event. He hypnotizes zombies like Hypno-shroom, and targets zombies in the same manner as Electric Blueberry, completely randomly. He hypnotizes a zombie approximately every 12 seconds. He can also be planted on water tiles in Big Wave Beach without the aid of a Lily Pad, just like Rotobaga and Ghost Pepper. Origin Caulipower is based on a "cauliflower", an annual plant that reproduces by seed and a vegetable. His name is a portmanteau of "cauliflower" and "power". Almanac entry NOTE: Caulipower costs 300 in the Chinese version. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed by Plant Food, Caulipower tosses 5 random zombies off the screen, in a similar manner of the Power Toss. If the only zombie is a Gargantuar, it will knock it back. Costumed Caulipower now tosses more random zombies. Level upgrades Level upgrades Strategies Use Caulipower like you would use Electric Blueberry. Caulipower can be a really powerful plant, but he should not be your only means of defense, due to his infrequent, inconsistent attack pattern, and his very slow recharge time. Make sure you have defensive plants such as Primal Wall-nut or Chard Guard, or other offensive plants (particularly ones that are good at handling hordes of zombies, such as Snapdragon or Winter Melon) to back him up. In Far Future, Caulipower is effective against many high-health mechanical zombies such as the Robo-Cone Zombie. Hypnotizing a Mecha-Football Zombie should be the priority, as he will instantly kill most zombies, or eventually deal massive damage to them in a few hits. In Big Wave Beach, he is a good counter to Surfer Zombies, as they will not crush Caulipowers with their surfboards. Aside from that, Caulipower can be planted in water without a Lily Pad. Be careful of Snorkel Zombies and Fisherman Zombies, as they are open to easily defeat Caulipower when it is recharging. Octo Zombie can also target this if he is placed ahead, so Caulipower is best used for levels with a high tide in the back. In Frostbite Caves, he is useful against Weasel Hoarders as they can hypnotize them without letting them release their Ice Weasels. Additionally, they can turn away many dangerous threats such as Hunter Zombies, Dodo Rider Zombies, and Blockhead Zombies. Troglobites can also be hypnotized so they cannot push the Yeti Imps any further. In Jurassic Marsh, he is useful against Jurassic Rockpunchers and Jurassic Gargantuars as it can easily hypnotize them, unlike Hypno-shroom. Plus, the Jurassic Rockpuncher and Jurassic Gargantuar can instantly destroy zombies in their way. It is a good idea to pair these zombies with raptor, in case of more of these zombies enter the lawn. It is a very bad idea to use Caulipower against Zombie Bulls or Rodeo Legend Zombies as they will not fight for the player when charging, especially Rodeo Legend Zombies, since they will destroy a plant before they turn around. If this is hypnotized close to your house and a zombie is close enough to activate the Bull's ability, it can launched a hypnotized Zombie Bull Rider to your house and due to a glitch, the Bull Rider will eat your brains. In many Last Stand levels, using only Caulipower alone is both low risk and incredibly effective as a sudden mass of the plant at once can cause the entire Zombie onslaught to attack on itself. The player may plant an Infi-nut and use its Plant Food ability just directly ahead of the Caulipowers for low cost protection. Of course, make sure to plant on the column closest to the house. In Battlez, Caulipower is an extremely useful plant, as it only takes one attack to hypnotize zombies and score points, regardless of the zombie's toughness. Because zombies are several times tougher in Battlez, Caulipower is at a great advantage over damage-inflicting Plants like Peashooter. Although Caulipower has a very slow recharge, this can be overcome in Battlez if enough starting Sun is provided because Battlez is also a Last Stand. Instant recharge can also be used to plant Caulipowers quickly. Likely for these reasons, Caulipower has been banned in several tournaments to give players who do not own Caulipower a level playing field. Unlike Hypno-shroom, Caulipower can hypnotize Gargantuars, making them extremely useful if there are multiple Gargantuars. Gallery ATLASES PLANTCAULIPOWER 1536 00 PTX.png|Caulipower's sprites CaulipowerRest.png|Caulipower at rest SwingCaulipower.png|Caulipower swinging GlowCaulipower.png|Caulipower ready to hypnotize zombies CaulipowerHypno.png|Caulipower hypnotizing a zombie IMG_3078.png|Caulipower's hypnosis beam Screenshot 20170309-163940.png|Caulipower in the store HD Caulipower.png|HD Caulipower Getting Caulipower First Costume.png|Obtaining his costume CaulipowerPlantoftheWeek.jpg|Caulipower featured as Plant of the Week CaulipowerEpicQuest.jpg|Caulipower's Epic Quest IMG_6541.PNG|An endangered Caulipower Caulipower Gold Tile.jpg|Caulipower on a Gold Tile FoodFightLevelUpAd.jpg|An in-game advertisement of Caulipower, Sweet Potato and Parsnip in the Food Fight Level HypnotizedGargantuarPrimestunnedbyEMPeach.jpg|Hypnotized Gargantuar Prime stunned by E.M.Peach CaulipowersEscalatingTournament.jpg|Caulipower in an advertisement for Caulipower's Escalating Tournament in Battlez Plant of the Week Bundle - Caulipower.png|Caulipower being featured in an ad for Plant of the Week Bundle Obtaining Caulipower Seed Packets.png|Obtaining Caulipower seed packets from a piñata CaulipowerLevelUp.jpg|Caulipower's animation when it is ready to level up Caulipower.png|Another HD Caulipower Completing Caulipower's Epic Quest.png|Completing Caulipower's Epic Quest Trivia *He is the first plant to be tied to the Luck O' The Zombies event. *Due to how slow Caulipower's hypnosis beam is, it is not uncommon for a targeted zombie to be killed before the beam reaches it. If it is the case, the projectile will change course to another unturned zombie. If there are no zombies on the board, the projectile vanishes. *Unlike Hypno-shroom, he can hypnotize non-eating zombies, including Gargantuars , without Plant Food. This is because he doesn't require himself to be eaten for his effect to be done. *Prior to official release, Caulipower was purchasable for only $4.99 USD. **Shortly during the 6.0 update, he was $6.99 USD. **After the 6.1 update, his price was changed to $5.99 USD, the same as Missile Toe. *He is the fifth special-edition plant to be in the shop permanently, after Wasabi Whip, Explode-O-Nut, Parsnip, and Hot Date. *He, Rotobaga, and Ghost Pepper are the only three airborne plants that can hover over water in the game so far. **This is only for Big Wave Beach, as no plant can be planted above the water in Pirate Seas. *When most premium plants had their prices changed on March 16, 2017, Caulipower was the only money premium plant to not have its price changed in some way. *Caulipower cannot target Snorkel Zombie while he is submerged, though if a submerged Snorkel Zombie is the only other non-hypnotized zombie on the lawn, any hypnosis beam that is on the lawn will circle over Snorkel Zombie's head until he resurfaces or is defeated. *In French, he is called a broccoli (Célébrocoli) Brain + Broccoli. *Sometimes, a hypnotized Surfer Zombie with his surfboard can crush a zombie, killing him instantly. **If a hypnotized Surfer Zombie places his surfboard on the ground, that surfboard will be an obstacle for zombies (like a plant) and it won’t be targeted or damaged by plants. *Caulipower is currently the only plant that can unconditionally defeat a Jurassic Gargantuar in one hit without the aid of plant food, as his attack ignores the health of the targeted zombie. *He cannot be used in Explode-O-Nut's All Out Tournament *All of the Mech zombies are restored to full health when hypnotized, making Caulipower a very powerful plant in Far Future or during any Battlez event that predominantly features walkers. *Caulipower is unable to hypnotize midair zombies/imps, zombots, barrels (from barrel rollers) parrots, imp cannons, zombie kings, fisherman zombies, and blockades such as graves arcade machines or ice. *Due to some glitch, if Caulipower hypnotizes an air-borne zombie at the same time the zombie is blown away by Blover or Hurrikale, the zombie simply freezes in mid-air and remaines ther euntil the Level/Battle ends. However, the zombie can still be attacked by other zombies meanwhile. See also *Hypno-shroom *Electric Blueberry *Witch Hazel